First Time
by ShadowOfTheNight101
Summary: OOC characters! Part III of Teasing Series. Hermione/Blaise. SEXUAL CONTENT: “Blaise, how many girls have you been with?” There she said it. The question that had been plaguing her thoughts for weeks on end.


**_First Time_**

**_Part III of the Payback/Teasing Series_**

* * *

Hermione woke up that morning to the sound of yelling coming from the common room. She groaned as she pushed her sheets off herself and grabbed her robe. She wrapped it around her body and went downstairs to see what all the fuss was about.

She found her boyfriend, Blaise, sitting on the couch with his potions text in his lap, open. Pansy was sitting on the opposite side of the couch reading her Teen Witch magazine. Harry was sitting in one of the chairs opposite the couch watching the fight.

Draco and Ron had, apparently, been playing wizard's chess. The two of them had been battling it out for weeks, to see who was better then the other. Of course, Draco beat Ron this time and know the red-head was screaming that Draco cheated.

Hermione rolled her eyes at their antics and went back into her room. She changed into a pair of jeans and a form-fitting dark blue blouse. She ran a brush through her hair and put on her make-up; a bit of foundation and mascara.

She walked downstairs to still see Draco and Ron going at it. She huffed and sent a stinging hex at the both of them. The two of them screamed out in slight pain as they looked around for the source of the hex.

"You two really need to learn to grow up," Hermione snapped.

Both boys huffed. Harry and Pansy rolled their eyes as they consoled their pouting boyfriends.

"Morning, my dear," Blaise said as he pressed a kiss to his girlfriend's cheek as she sat next to him.

"Morning," She replied. She seemed to be in her own thoughts, which did not go unnoticed by her boyfriend of seventh months.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

She nodded unconsciously. She had a lot on her mind. She knew she was in love with Blaise and she also knew that ever since five months ago, Blaise had been more then ready for sex. Of course, Blaise wasn't a virgin anymore. He had dealt with that problem back in fifth year.

But Hermione still was a virgin and proud of the fact. She didn't want to give it up to someone she didn't love and who didn't love her back. However, Blaise being experienced and her not being, she was a little nervous about being with him. She feared that if…when the two of them actually did it, he would comparing her to the other girls he had been with.

"Hermione?" She looked up to see Blaise looking at her concerned. She also noticed that the rest of their friends were nowhere to be found. They must have left.

"A knut for you thoughts, love," Blaise stated as he sat next to her.

"Blaise, how many girls have you been with?" There she said it. The question that had been plaguing her thoughts for weeks on end.

Blaise looked somewhat surprised by her question. Although, he did expect it sooner or later.

"Hermione, is that what you have been worrying about lately?" He asked as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

Hermione nodded as she bit her lower lip. She knew she was probably being silly, but she loved Blaise deeply and she didn't like that fact that he had been with other girls in the way she longed to be with him. Which probably explained why they hadn't had sex yet.

"Hermione, you don't have to worry about that. I love you more then anything. I've only been with two girls. One was a relationship I had in fifth year and the other was a drunken mistake. But I have never loved either of those girls the way I love you."

Hermione nodded. Blaise placed his hand under her chin to get her to look at him.

"I love you. No one else," He stated in a clear tone. He pressed his lips to hers chastely.

He pulled her close after the kiss, wrapping his arms fully around her as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Come on. Let's head down for breakfast," Hermione took his offered hand and the two of them headed out of the common room for the Great Hall. The boys talked about quidditch while Hermione and Pansy talked about the upcoming Charms test.

The rest of the day went by uneventfully. Ron and Draco got into two more arguments. One of which caused Harry to storm off in a huff, grumbling that his boyfriend and best friend were complete idiots, and for the others to tease Draco about sleeping on the couch. Pansy was reading her magazine throughout the whole day. The guys had a two-on-two quidditch match while Hermione and Pansy watched from the stands.

"Pansy," Hermione said as she watched her boyfriend fly around on his broom.

"Yea."

"When did you know that you wanted to sleep with Ron? Like when did you know that you were so in love with him that you wanted to take the next step?"

Pansy thought for a moment. "I'm not sure. I guess it was when I found him in the Hospital Wing after Potions class. He had gotten hit when Neville's potion exploded. He looked so sickly pale and I don't know…it just hit me how much I cared about him. And that I wanted to be with him forever."

"Wow."

"You thinking about taking that next step with Blaise," Hermione nodded.

Pansy smirked. "Well, then you're going to need something to surprise him with."

Pansy pulled Hermione off the stands and the two of them ran back to the castle. Which didn't go unnoticed by the guys in the air.

Hermione sat in the Slytherin girl's dorm room as Pansy went through her closet.

Hermione was dodging left and right to keep from getting hit with the clothes that were being tossed at her.

"Here it is," Pansy exclaimed.

Hermione looked up to see Pansy with a lingerie babydoll in hand. It had pink spaghetti straps, pink silk that had a strip of leopard print silk in between in the front.

"You have got to be kidding me," Hermione gasped.

Pansy shook her head. "Trust me. When Blaise sees you in this, he will go crazy."

Hermione shook her head. There was no arguing with Pansy when she got going. Hermione spent the next three hours in the dungeons with Pansy, learning how to act sexy, apply the right amount of make-up and do her hair. She didn't even get to see Blaise. Pansy stated that she would get Blaise to the Room of Requirement by nine sharp.

Hermione thanked Pansy profusely and ran back to her dorm room. She had two hours until nine, so she needed to hurry. She stripped her robes off and laid the 'dress', if you could even call it that, on her bed. She turned on the shoulder head and waited for the water to heat up.

She cleaned her hair with shampoo and conditioner, soaped up and shaved every part of her entire body. This was going to be the night that she and Blaise would remember forever. She was so grateful that he had waited this long for her and she knew that she was more then ready for him.

Hermione stepped out of the shower and walked into her bedroom. She dried herself off completely and took a seat on her bed. She rubbed some shimmering golden tanning lotion to her entire body.

After she finished, she heard a soft tapping on her window. She opened it to allow the owl inside. She unrolled the note on the owl's leg; it was from Pansy. Apparently, the Slytherin had sent a note to Blaise to go to the RoR for a late night Charms practice. Hermione was tutoring her boyfriend in Charms. Blaise was good at everything, but charms was not his strong suit for some reason. Hermione sighed as the first part of the plan had been put into action.

And even with the time she had to prepare herself for this night, she couldn't stop the butterflies that kept appearing in her stomach. The shower she took didn't even settle her stomach. She dressed herself in the 'dress?'…'shirt?'…whatever you called it.

She felt totally sexy in it. She wanted everything to be perfect that night.

She grabbed her school robes and put them on over her outfit. She only put a little make-up on her face and grabbed her shoulder bag. She walked out of her room and made her way to the seventh floor. Hermione was a half hour early, but she needed some time to calm her nerves.

She walked three times in front of the wall before a door appeared. She walked inside to find a large, king-size canopy bed. A roaring fire blazed on her left with two very comfy looking chairs sat with a small table between them. On the table sat an ice bucket with a bottle of champagne, two champagne flutes and a plate of strawberries. The room was even decorated with hundreds of floating candles, giving the room a nice ambiance.

Hermione took a deep breath as a knock came at the door. She walked outside to find her boyfriend standing there in his Slytherin uniform looking incredibly sexy.

"Hey," She whispered as she pressed a kiss to his lips.

Blaise returned the kiss in full, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close. He pulled away after a few seconds, not wanting to, but knowing he had to. He knew his girlfriends limitations and he swore he would never push her into doing more then she wanted.

"Shall we?" Blaise gestured towards the door.

"Wait," Hermione stated, pulling out a piece of cloth.

Blaise looked confused.

"You're going to be blindfolded."

"Huh?" Blaise asked as he looked from his girlfriend's eyes and the piece of cloth she held in her hands.

"You are going to be blindfolded. I'm going to name off a spell and you must initiate it," Hermione finished as she tied the cloth around her boyfriend's eyes.

She took his hand and pulled him into the room, leaving him in the middle of the room as she moved to stand five feet in front of him.

"Okay. Are you ready?"

Blaise nodded as he pulled out his wand. Over the next hour the two of them practiced every charm from 'avifors' to 'wingardium leviosa'. Blaise was doing exceptionally well, considering he always freaked out when he did the spells. Hermione thought it had something to do with the fact that he was better with using a cauldron, rather then a wand.

"You did exceptional," Hermione whispered as she removed his blindfold.

Blaise didn't even have time to look around before he felt Hermione's lips on his. He smirked into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around her. He pressed his body against hers and heard her moan in approval. He felt her fingers tangle themselves in his dark tresses as she slanted her head to the side and ran her tongue along his lips.

He granted entrance and groaned into her mouth as she slid her tongue along his and tasted every crevice in his mouth. He was getting greatly turned on by the feel of her tongue in his mouth and the way her body pressed against his so…deliciously.

"STOP!" Blaise shoved his girlfriend away, trying to get his breathing under control.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked confused. She, for one, had been thoroughly enjoying that kiss.

"Hermione, I love you, but if we continue then I won't be able to stop."

Hermione looked down at her feet and sighed.

"What if I don't want you to stop," She stated in whisper.

Blaise's eyes widened to the size of quaffles as his girlfriend removed her school robes to show the silk babydoll she was wearing underneath.

"Did you plan this?" Blaise asked as he finally looked around the room, seeing the bed, candles and champagne. Hermione walked forward until they were only a foot apart and laid her hands on his shoulders.

Hermione nodded. "Blaise, I know you have been more then patient these past few months and I want to be with you. In every way possible. I love you more then anything. And don't even think for one moment that I'm only doing this because you have been begging for sex for so long. I'm not. I am ready to be with you. I want to be with you."

"Are you sure?" Blaise asked as he let his hands rest on her hips.

"Yes."

Blaise nodded and pressed his lips gently against hers, moving them side to side against hers before applying a bit more pressure. Hermione opened her mouth in response and allowed his tongue to slither into her mouth. She moved her hands down his chest to push his robes off his body, allowing her fingers to skim over his arms to let his robes pool down at their feet.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and melted into his body, loving the feel of his muscles pressed against her curves. She broke their kiss to refill her lungs and felt his lips move down along her jaw, her neck before resting at her pulse point. He kissed, licked and nibbled until Hermione was a quivering mess and there was the beginning of a mark.

Blaise returned to his girlfriend's lips as Hermione began working on the buttons of his shirt. She plucked at each button before pressing her hands against his stomach, causing her boyfriend to gasp. She skimmed her hands up over his abs, his peks, over his shoulders and down his arms, moving his shirt until, it too, joined his robes on the floor.

Hermione wrapped her arms around Blaise's shoulders one more time, relishing in the feeling of some skin on skin contact. She felt Blaise's hands move down over her hips to her butt. She squealed as he lifted her up into his arms and wrapped her legs around his hips.

Blaise carried her over to the bed and gently laid her down on the plush comforter. He drew himself out of her arms long enough to divest himself of his slacks before joining his beloved in the bed. He settled himself between her legs and continued his assault on her mouth.

Blaise ran his hands along his girlfriend's sides, loving the feeling of the silk underneath his fingers. He began pushing the material up her body, bunching it just beneath her breasts.

Hermione moved her arms up so that he could remove the lingerie. He kissed her one more time before pulling the babydoll over her head and threw it onto the floor. He gasped as he took in her naked chest. Hermione bit her bottom lip and moved to cover herself, only to have her hands pressed against the pillows.

"Don't ever think you have to hide from me," Blaise whispered as he laid back down against her and began peppering kisses along her neck and collarbone.

Hermione moaned out her appreciation as their chests pressed together. Blaise moved along down her body, pressing kisses to both her nipples before moving along. He dipped his tongue into her bellybutton, causing vibrations to run throughout her body.

Blaise smirked as he took in his girlfriend's animal print underwear, a perfect match to her babydoll. He pressed another kiss to her body, loving the feeling of his girlfriend squirming beneath him.

Blaise moved back up after divesting them both of their underwear. He looked down into Hermione's eyes, noting they were clouded over with lust and…fear?

"Hermione, are you sure about this? You look a little scared," Blaise whispered as he wiped a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I'm sure," Hermione nodded. Blaise gave her a hard look.

"I just…how much does it hurt?"

Blaise sighed. "I'm going to make it as painless as I can."

Hermione nodded as Blaise pressed his lips against hers. Blaise snaked a hand down her body, running his finger along her cunt. Hermione gasped into his mouth as he pressed one finger inside her. He felt her nails bite into his shoulder slightly as he moved his finger, allowing her to get used to him. He added another finger, moving both of them in and out slowly. Hermione arched into his hand as she groaned out her pleasure.

He added another, moving them all in and out, stretching her. He didn't want her to deal with anymore pain then she needed to. He wanted to make her as comfortable as possible. After he figured she was a stretched as he could make her, he pulled his fingers out of her.

"You ready?"

Hermione nodded as she cut her nails into his shoulders. He knew she was setting herself up for the pain and crashed his lips to hers. He shoved his tongue into her mouth, pulling a groan from her. He felt her relax and he chose that moment to thrust into her in one swift moment.

Hermione gasped into his mouth as a few small tears leaked out of the corners of her eyes. Blaise stayed where he was to allow his girlfriend to adjust to the new feeling. When he felt her press her pelvis against his, he pressed his lips to hers once more, pulling out slowly he thrust back in.

Together, the two of them created a slow, steady rhythm. Hermione began moaning out her pleasure as she met her boyfriend thrust for thrust.

"Please…" She hissed out. She could feel herself getting close to her release.

Blaise began moving faster, thrusting harder, hitting her g-spot every other time. He slid his hand between their bodies and pressed his thumb against her clit. Hermione screamed out her release as she felt herself tighten all over.

Blaise groaned out Hermione's name as he spilled himself into her. Her orgasm triggering his. He fell against her, their sweaty and sticky bodies both panting out. After a few minutes, Blaise finally pulled out of his girlfriend, now lover, and rolled off her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I love you, Hermione," Blaise whispered as he pressed a kiss to her lips. He pulled the sheets over their two bodies and rested his head on the pillow by hers.

"I love you too," Hermione muttered as she snuggled into his chest. The two of them falling asleep together.


End file.
